1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle electrical distribution system stabilization. In particular, the invention relates to stabilization of two separate vehicle electrical distribution systems onboard a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle comprises a vehicle electrical distribution system which is generally fed by a generator, which is driven by an internal combustion engine for driving the motor vehicle. A second vehicle electrical distribution system which is isolated from the first vehicle electrical distribution system can be provided, for example when the motor vehicle has an additional electrical drive. The two vehicle electrical distribution systems generally have different rated voltages. The first vehicle electrical distribution system can have, for example, a rated voltage of 12 V, and the second vehicle electrical distribution system can have a rated voltage in the range of between 24 and 60 V.
A transfer device for energy transmission can be provided between the vehicle electrical distribution systems. An energy deficit in one of the vehicle electrical distribution systems can be compensated for from the respective other vehicle electrical distribution system by means of the transfer device. In this case, the transfer device necessarily comprises a DC-to-DC converter, which is capable of transferring energy in both directions.
Generally, a transfer mode which indicates the direction in which energy transfer needs to take place is controlled by means of a separate control device. The control device is generally connected to the transfer device by means of a data bus, for example, a controller area network (CAN) bus.
US2014/0048031 discloses an apparatus and a method for energy compensation between different vehicle electrical distribution systems onboard a motor vehicle.
For short-term events which can represent a load on one of the vehicle electrical distribution systems in terms of their energy balance, the known transfer devices respond too slowly, however. Consumers subject to pulses, such as, for example, an electric drive of a power-assisted steering system can thus severely load one of the vehicle electrical distribution systems.
The invention is therefore based on the object of specifying a transfer device, a method and a computer program product which enable improved stabilization of the vehicle electrical distribution system. The invention achieves this object by means of the subjects of the independent claims. The dependent claims set forth preferred embodiments.